1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for mixing steam with fuel in a carburetor by utilizing the heat from the exhaust manifold to convert water from a water reservoir to steam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,897,344 which issued Feb. 14, 1933 to Stimetz discloses a method for mixing steam with gasoline. In addition, the following U.S. Pat. Nos. cover various ways for utilizing the heat from the exhaust manifold to convert water to steam which is in turn fed to the carburetor:
______________________________________ 1,409,313 1,465,828 1,528,305 1,542,999 1,543,732 1,783,746 1,805,644 1,848,455 1,852,852 ______________________________________